The Dark Titan
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: This prequels the Hope from the Sky story, but as a type of warped prequel before the third appearance of the Colossal Titan. Suppose that before Eren's mother is devoured, a Titan appears and saves her life? Suppose that this Titan is unique, for it tries to protect mankind rather than devour it. And then, just as quickly as it arrives, it disappears?
1. The Dark Titan

Creation began on 12-19-15

Creation ended on 12-21-15

Attack on Titan

The Dark Titan

A/N: I don't read much of the manga version, but I'm positive that the creators never did this before.

As the Colossal Titan's foot made a hole in Wall Maria, the people panicked. With the wall breached, they knew that the Titans would get inside and begin to hunt them down until they were consumed by them.

"They're gonna get in," a man gasped. "They're gonna get in!"

"Run for it!" A woman screamed, grabbing her son and running.

The Colossal Titan disappeared in a body of steam…and several Titans began to emerge through the hole, making the people panic even further.

Eren, now wanting to get to his mother and get away from the Titans, ran as fast as he could back to his house to get her. Unfortunately, as he and Mikasa showed up, there was already a Titan smashing through the structure.

"Mom!" Eren shouted, unable to get any closer because the danger. "Mom!"

Shifting through the debris, the Titan, supporting a creeping grin or smile, pulled Carla out and held her in its hands.

For a brief moment, Carla knew she was going to die. There was no denying this fact. Especially when she saw another Titan coming towards her. She felt the Titan squeezing her and she couldn't help but scream her lungs out.

"Aaaaahh!" She screamed.

Eren could only watch as his helpless mother was about to be eaten by the Titan.

"Grrrrraaurgh!" The Smiling Titan's attempt to devour the woman was halted by the other Titan that showed up and grabbed its arms, crushing them.

"Gurgh!" It grunted, feeling its grip on the poor woman loosen.

The other Titan, between fifteen-eighteen meters in height, sporting an androgynous, muscular and lithe build, long, dark hair and darker skin, grabbed Carla…and put her down on the ground. It then slammed into the Smiling Titan and into the building next door.

Eren and Mikasa ran to Carla and helped her get away. He then looked back and saw the dark-skinned Titan beating the Smiling Titan to pulp.

 _It can't be,_ he thought, watching as several more Titans appeared, only for it to knock one that looked like an emaciated man in his fifties away and kick one that resembled a woman in her thirties with strands of blondish hair in its head. _That Titan…is fighting the other Titans._

The Titan even used its long hair as a sort of whip and assaulted the next Titan that came near it.

"Grrrrraurgh!" It roared, grabbing its head and the head of another Titan and smashed them together, reducing them to pulp.

-x-

The people were forced to flee from the district, but the ones that saw the phenomenon were unsure of what was going on. Some wanted to view this Titan as some sort of Abnormal, a Titan that didn't follow the urge to devour people most of the time, and how it could go about murdering its own kind. But Eren knew one thing: This Dark Titan had saved his mother from being devoured.

To be continued…


	2. Forgetting, Remembering

Creation began on 12-21-15

Creation ended on 12-21-15

Attack on Titan

The Dark Titan: Forgetting to Remember, Remembering to Forget

A/N: Not much can change, but some outcomes are less severe.

I don't know how long I was out of it, but when I awoke, I was surrounded by ruined homes and buildings. There weren't as many Titans in the district, so this bought me time to get away, find my family and get to safety within Wall Rose. Wall Maria had fallen because of a Titan greater than it was supposed to be. But as I ran, I remembered the reason I was out of it. It was because of my grandfather…and what he did to me.

" _It has to be you,"_ he told me, having strapped me to a table one night when my mother and stepfather were out. _"If I could, I would, but I don't know what will happen. It'll be a large amount, so you won't remember anything for a while. But when you start to recall this night, please, try to understand that this had to be done for the sake of everyone else."_

And it was the worst thing he ever did to me. The worst thing he will ever do to me. He could've done something else to make me hate him. He could've stabbed me, shot me, had me run over by horses, or pay someone to rape me while he watched, but instead, he did that! I'm only nine years old, and I just went through something I want to forget!

But this was a nightmare, and nightmares aren't as easy to forget as old memories of my father weren't. And I couldn't tell my mother; she wouldn't believe me, and my grandfather would deny everything as nothing but a fabrication. As for my stepfather… I didn't even want to know what his response would have been. My only recourse was to keep quiet about what happened until I could obtain my independence. When I could survive on my own, I would find a place where I could get away from my Grandfather and his unforgivable actions against me.

-x-

"…She may have some internal bleeding," a male physician revealed to Eren, Mikasa a Armin, discussing Carla Yeager's injuries while they were on a boat with countless other survivors from the Shiganshina District.

"…That Titan was killing the other Titans before it disappeared…"

"…Did you see it use its hair as a weapon? It must've cleaved three of them…"

"…It didn't try to eat any of us…"

"…What was it? There's never been a Titan that attacks and kills its own…"

The people were talking about the mysterious Titan that had been believed to have killed over eighty Titans before disappearing from sight. They weren't sure if it mattered because of the actions of another Titan that looked like it had armor on it breaking through the interior of Wall Maria, but it was, possibly, eighty Titans that they would never have to encounter.

"So far, you're the only person to have had a direct encounter with the Dark Titan, ma'am," went the physician to Carla, trying to bandage her back. "Is there anything you can tell us about it?"

"I don't know if we'll ever see it again," she expressed. "It looked angry…but not at the Titans."

-x-

"…Are you okay, sweetie?" My mother asked me as we found each other on the boat heading to the Troost District.

"I… I don't know, anymore," I told her, still wanting to forget today.

I kept looking around for my grandfather, wondering if he was alive or dead. If he died back in Shiganshina, then at least I could forget about him. But if he didn't and was on this boat… I didn't want what happened to me back home to happen again, so I would have to do everything I could to forget. If I can forget about everything, then maybe I move on.

"…They're certain that the Dark Titan killed over eighty Titans that entered through the hole in the wall," my stepfather said, showing up from out of the crowd and sitting with them on the bench on the right side of the boat as it continued down to Wall Rose. "It was amazing. There was nothing like it ever encountered before. A Titan that kills other Titans. It's unheard of. I hope it comes back one day."

When he said that, I just wanted to forget everything he said. He just praised…me. Except he didn't know that. The Dark Titan…that was what they were calling me…except that was not who I was. It wasn't what I am.

The Dark Titan…was not to come back. I didn't ever want to go back to being that thing. I didn't want the power or feel some type of responsibility for the people. I'm only nine, and I wanted to live to be at least fifty.

"…We don't think your grandfather made it," my mother told me, and that was at least one person I could forget about because I hated him now.

 _Forget everything,_ I thought, instructing myself, _and let go of the suffering. The sooner you forget, the sooner you can remember only a future without such a heavy burden._

To be continued…

A/N: Can anyone take a guess on who the Dark Titan is?


	3. Hope in the Air

Creation began on 12-22-15

Creation ended on 12-29-15

Attack on Titan

The Dark Titan: Hope in the Air

A/N: This chapter will connect to the beginning of _Hope from the Sky_.

It has been five years since the day Wall Maria fell and people had to retreat to Wall Rose. I had managed to put that awful event behind me and move on with my life. My grandfather was presumed dead, so the darkest part of what happened to me in Shiganshina was a buried nightmare, and I hope never to relive it again for as long as I may live.

 _I feel almost like I can breathe again,_ I thought as I walked down the street from my house, carrying an empty basket to go purchase some fruits and vegetables.

Boom! The ground shook for a moment and I almost fell on my bottom.

"Was that an explosion?" I uttered, looking around, but not seeing any smoke from any buildings far from where I stood.

"Aaaahh!" I heard people scream.

"The Titans are gonna get in!" A man yelled, and I was reminded of the Colossal Titan breaking open Wall Maria five years prior.

 _No,_ I thought, running back to my house. _Not again. Not this again._

-x-

This time, he was up close and armed with ODM Gear. This time, he had training, and he was determined to make them pay for their senseless crimes against humanity. This was the day Eren Yaeger waited for ever since the day his mother died from her internal bleeding caused by the Titan that tried to devour her before she was saved by the Dark Titan. He wanted to make them pay so badly that he was glad that the Colossal Titan had shown up by the wall.

 _I will kill you all,_ he swore, brandishing his blades. _Every last one of you…until there's not a single Titan left._

-x-

My mother, stepfather and I hid in the cellar of our building. My stepfather was convinced that we were far enough to not arouse the Titans. I was hoping this was true. I really was hoping for this to blow over because I couldn't go through what happened to me five years ago. I just wanted to bury the agony…and now the fact that the Colossal Titan (that Titan that could look over the walls because of its greater height) had returned and allowed for the lesser Titans to infest Trost had brought back to me that agony that was unbearable.

"We'll be okay," my mother told us as we laid on the floor. "We'll get through this."

-x-

It was awful ordeal that spanned at least a week, but Mother was right. We did get through it. The easiest part of the whole thing was that the Titans were unable to move beyond Trost and were eliminated in less than two days, starting with shortly after the Colossal Titan had reappeared and just as quickly disappeared for less than what the survivors of a training faction had claimed was ten minutes. What was more intriguing to believe was that one of the survivors, a man by the name of Eren Yaeger, had killed a substantial number of the Titans by being able to turn into one. I found this, while a miracle for the people, just another terrible agony because that meant that someone else out there was like me; they had this power that was more of a curse than a blessing.

 _There's no way this Yaeger got the power like I did,_ I thought, walking down the undamaged streets as people were trying to salvage whatever stability they could right now. _Whoever he is, he had to have obtained the power through a completely different method that could have resulted in the same or similar outcome. But the question becomes: How did he get the power…and who could have given it to him…and at what cost?_

Boom! I heard another explosion of sorts, and the ground shook again.

"Aaaaahh!" People were screaming.

"It's back again! The Colossal has returned again!" A man shouted.

I looked up at the wall and saw it for myself, feeling like I couldn't escape from this agony, no matter what I tried. I saw the Colossal Titan behind Wall Rose, trying to break through it again after the initial breach had been sealed up. This time, it looked like it was back with a vengeance against the people.

Crash! I heard something that sounded like it had to have occurred from outside the wall.

 _Please,_ I thought, praying to whoever was out there that bothered to listen. _I can't go through this again. I don't have the will to go through this again._

And suddenly, the Colossal turned away from the wall. Whatever had occurred, it was enough to make this massive beast move away from the people.

-x-

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the rest of the survivors from the Colossal's initial attack on them watched as the sixty-meter Titan was about to go up against another giant that, against all matter of probability, fell from the sky. The other giant looked greater than the Colossal, and sporting a horn and armor that seemed like that of the Armored Titan's, but there was nothing about this creature that seemed to indicate that it was as organic as any Titan they had seen and heard about.

-x-

It was a miracle. That's what the people were calling what happened the day the Colossal returned. This giant that fell from the sky had killed the Titan that stood higher than the Walls…and devoured several of the Titans afterward. And what was more fantastic about this discovery…was that this creature, this purple giant…was being controlled by boy that had been found by the Survey Corps.

 _I wonder who he is,_ I thought, curious as to how such a creature could exist and be capable of defeating the Colossal and devouring several Titans.

A/N: And with this chapter, the story stops here…and continues on in _Hope from the Sky_. Still no idea who the person behind the Dark Titan is? You will find out in due time.


End file.
